Presently, laser technology is used to measure lumber workpieces in a sawmill operation, including incoming logs as well as lumber pieces produced during the sawing process. These laser measurements are very accurate, which helps in the making of appropriate sawing decisions to produce maximum yield from the incoming logs.
To produce these desired results, however, the lasers must be accurately positioned and aimed, must be regularly calibrated and must remain free from interfering debris, dust, etc. It is well known that a sawmill is an extremely harsh and dirty environment, and includes a risk of physical damage to the mill equipment, including the lasers, during the operation of the sawmill. The lasers must be mounted in a way that enables them to take the required dimensional measurements, but also such that they are convenient to aim and to calibrate when necessary. Typically, the sawmill operator will purchase lasers and then use the sawmills' own enclosures for protection, but usually it remains difficult and inconvenient to obtaining and properly install the enclosures, as well as aiming the lasers within the enclosures and maintaining the lasers free of debris with such arrangements.